Amis d'enfance
by Soso79
Summary: Séparé de leurs pères, emmené par leur mère ou tante. Loin de tous êtres surnaturel, juste deux humaines et de demi-vampires qui ne commencerons à se transformé quand le danger sera grand. Et leurs pouvoirs serons les lus puissants au monde. Venez lire !
1. Prologue

Edward et Bella sont meilleurs amis depuis 14 ans,ensemble ils vont découvrir bien plus qu'une amitié et leur véritable nature. Tous ceci se déroulant après la mort de leurs mères: Renée et Elisabeth. N'étant pas majeur Edward et Bella doivent aller vivre chez leurs pères. Ils croient être séparés mais vont habiter tous deux dans la même ville, une ville cachant un TERRIBLE SECRET ...


	2. Chapter 1RDV et Magazinage

**Chapitre 1 : RDV et Magasinage.**

Edward Anthony Massen Cullen à 16 ans il habite à Miami en compagnie de sa mère, Elisabeth. Cela fait quatorze ans qu'il connaît maintenant Isabella Marie Swan qu'il surnomme Bella, c'est sa meilleur amie ; sa Bella en trotte. Tout les deux s'adorent littéralement mais, Edward ressent plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune fille tandis qu'il ne connaît rien de ses sentiments à elle. Cette question qui revenait souvent dans son esprit : est-ce réciproque ?

- Edward descend.  
- J'arrive.*Dit il alors en sortant de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine*  
- Edward je sors avec Renée alors pas de bêtise.  
- Oui maman. A plus je t'aime.

Après cette brève phrase la mère d'Edward se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait.

Une heure avait passée avant qu'Edward n'entende son téléphone sonner et affiché la photo de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Allo?  
- Eh ... Edward c'est moi Bella ça va?  
- Oui et toi?  
- Oui est-ce que je pourrai te demander un service?  
- Bien sûr. Répondit il simplement  
- ça te dérange de m'accompagner faire du shopping?  
- Non, à tout de suite.*Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard*

Une dizaine de minutes avaient passées et elle sonna enfin à sa porte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres d'Edward à la vue de la créature qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était vêtu d'une robe « volante » et d'une veste mi buste qui raffinée sa taille, puis de petite chaussures à talons accompagnées l'ensemble.

-Coucou ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant l'air joyeux sur son meilleur ami afin de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
-Hey toi ! Alors tu es prête ? On y va ?  
-Mais bien sûr je n'attends que sa ! *Répondit elle plus que jovialement*

Durant le trajet ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, mais en particulier du bal de fin d'année qui aurait lieu dans peu de temps. Edward aimerait, lui demander de l'accompagnée mais les mots ne sortaient pas, il éprouvé un drôle de sentiment, comme un stress qui se crée en lui subitement .Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage où se trouvait la Volvo d' Edward et s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Edward mit le contacte et de la musique, comme à son habitude.  
Durant le trajet, il essayé de resté fixer sur la route mais la belle jeune fille attirée beaucoup trop son attention.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Mon meilleur ami ou mon Edward, celui pour qui j'éprouve un sentiment bizarre, celui qui me donne le sourire, celui qui m'évite de tombé tout le temps et tant d'autre mots que je pourrais m'exprimé à son propos pendant des heures ! Pourtant Le peur m'envahie, cette peur de brisée une si belle amitié, un si beau chemin que nous avons parcourons jusqu'ici, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tout brisé pour quelques sentiments, qui ne sont surement pas réciproque.  
Nous étions dans la voiture et comme prévu il me regardait d'une façon si étrange et si craquante, que j'en étais même gênée certaines fois.  
Je lui demandais alors en bafouillant un peu :

- Edward est ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà attiré physiquement et sentimentalement... ? Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire  
- la seule réponse à ces deux question est oui. Dit il simplement  
- Je peux avoir l'honneur de savoir qui est cette personne ?*Fis-je alors intriguer par se réponse trop claire*  
- Je ne te le dirai pas.  
-Je pensés que nous étions meilleur amis… . *Lui lançais-je en un peu vexée de sa réaction.*  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te le dis pas, que forcément tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie.

Un blanc s'était installé

- Très bien tu as gagnée, je vais te donner qu'un seul indice, c'est une superbe fille avec qui j'aime passer du temps maintenant cesse de faire ta forte tête je te prie.*Il chuchota tout cela à voix basse*  
- Eh bien voilà, c'était si dure de me dire sa ?  
- Non mais bon j'aurais préféré garder le secret encore un peu mais vue que tu me connais trop bien, je n'ai pas pu. Dit-il avec un léger sourire

La conversation était à présent terminée, un espèce de vide se réinstalla, on ne pouvait entendre que la musique et les mouches volées.

- Pardonne moi d'insistée avec sa, mais depuis combien de temps est tu amoureux de cette fille ? *Lui demandais-je*  
- Depuis fort longtemps  
- Mais pourquoi tu n'essai pas de faire le premier pas avec elle ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de perdre l'amitié qui existe entre elle et moi si pour elle ce n'est pas réciproque.  
-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, et moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir malheureux pour une fille. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il me faut ce maillot avant qu'il n'y en est plus.  
- Très bien .Je te suis.

**Dans Le magasin après avoir trouvé le maillot**

Une fois dans la cabine d'essayage, je me mis en maillot pour voir s'il me correspondait tout en me regardant dans le miroir.  
- Tu veux voir le maillot ? Demandais-je à travers la cabine  
-Et comment que je veux le voir !"*Sur cette réponse claire je sortie de la cabine et je vis Edward stupéfait*  
- Ferme ta bouche tu va gober des mouches si sa continue !  
- Désolé mais tu es rayonnante comme sa. *dit-il*  
- Merci, sa me fais plaisir que sa te plaise .Bon je me change et on rentre d'accord ? - Ca me va.  
La file d'attente était Longue très longue Edward me pris dans ses bras, en tout bien tout honneur je précise. Quelque minute plus tard. Ce fut notre tour de passer en caisse, il insistait pour me l'offrir malgré mes protestations, Edward finit par me l'offrir.

**De retour dans la voiture.**

Nous étions chez lui quand il prit parole :  
- Bella tu te souviens de la maison sur la plage ?  
- Oui, pourquoi me demandes tu sa ?  
- Eh bien vu que c'est la fin de l'année, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour y'aller avec moi cet été comme sa passé encore plus de bon temps tout les deux et je tenais à te demander autre chose  
- Sa me plairais de partir avec toi en vacance, donc la réponse et oui sans hésité et je t'écoute pour ton autre question  
- C'est vrai ? Génial alors. Euh... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être ma partenaire pour le bal de fin d'année ?  
-Oui tu l'as dis. Et je serais enchantée de t'y accompagnée !  
- Super !  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une de ses faims !  
- Hum tu as toujours faim toi dis moi.  
Je lui tirais la langue en guise de réponse (Je vous l'avoue pas très mature pour mon âge)  
il m'avait vraiment offensé mais bon c'est un mec et on ne peut pas les changer.  
- Aller viens je vais te faire un bananas-splitte.  
- Oh oui, j'en raffole ! Bonjours Elisabeth !  
- Oh je ne vous avais pas vu rentrer.

* * *

**[ N / A : Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez sincèrement ! MERCI et BISOUS à Tous SOSO ^^ ]**


	3. Chapter 2 Le Bal de fin d'année

**/!\ Ce chapitre a était corrigé!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le Bal De Fin D'Année Et Vacance Améliorer .**_

* * *

**PDV Edward:**

Cela faisait 1 mois que j'avais invité Bella au bal, nous irons ensuite à la maison sur la plage pour 1 mois de pur bonheur. (**N/A: muais dit plutôt de pur plaisir). **On visionnera des films d'horreur, les films préférés de ma Bella alors sa tête finirai comme a chaque fois contre mon torse. J'ai trop hâte d'être à ce soir, ma mère est entrain de repasser mon smoking pour qu'il soit parfait, comme elle dit. **(N/A: on dirait ma mère lol )**.

– Edward? Dit elle

– Oui, qui y a-t-il maman?

- Il faut que tu sache que ce soir et un grand événement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses, tu n'as pas oublier d'acheter la fleure?

- Non, je l'ai.

- Tu as ciré t'es chaussures ?

- Oui .

- Bon alors va prendre une douche il ne reste que 3 heures avant que tu ne retrouve "TA Bella" . Dit elle en accentuant sur le "Ta Bella".

- OK je vais aller prendre une douche.

Je montai dans la salle de bain de ma chambre, je me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine de douche. 30 minutes plus tard je sorti de la salle de bain, je me dirigeai vers mon dressing où je choisis un de mes nombreux jogging. Pour me détendre, j'avais eu la bonne idée de jouer du piano. J'avais demandé à ma mère de me prévenir une demi heure avant l'heure où je devais aller chercher Bella.

Quand je jouais personne ne pouvais m'arrêter, je perdais la notion de temps, ce qui m'avais parut des minutes était en faite des heures. Je mettais mon smoking. Je me mit en route pour aller chercher ma douce, je me garai devant chez elle et je sonnai à la porte d'entrée. C'est Renée qui était venu m'ouvrir.

– Bonsoir Edward, tu n'es pas trop stressé?

- Bonsoir Renée. Non pas tellement, Bella est elle prête?

- OUI Je le suis. Dit la concerné.'' Elle était habillé d'une robe bustier bleu nuit avec des motifs argentés, ses chaussures étaient, elles aussi argentés, sa coiffure était constituée de quelques tresses disposées sur ses cheveux lisses qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le creux de ses reins.

- Tu es MA-GNI-FIQUE, dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Merci. dit elle en m'embrasser

Nous dîmes alors au revoir à Renée. Pendant le trajet, nous parlions de tous et de rien comme de Renée par exemple ; elle qui avait obliger Bella à faire sur mesure sa robe qui était en satin et parsemées de stras. Je me garai sur le parking et allai ouvrir la portière de Bella, nous entrions dans le gymnase qui avait était redécoré pour l'occasion, on s'assit à une table. J'invitais Bella a danser mais elle refusa:

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout est dans le cavalier. **(N/A: dédicace au tome 1 de S. Meyer) **Et je la tiré vers la piste de danse, il y avait justement un slow.

- Tu vois tu ne tombes pas. Dis-je, elle rigolait d'un rire cristallin face à ma réplique.

- Vi umm... Edward on y va quand à la maison sur la plage?

- Après le bal. Pourquoi?

- Mais je n'ai pas de vêtement, comme vais-je faire?

- Ta mère a déjà tout préparé.

On dansait encore une dizaine de danses, il était à peu près 2heures du mat', on décidait de partir pour la maison sur la plage pour y arriver au minimum à quatre heure du mat'. Pendant tout le trajet Bella dormait. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil, elle était si belle non que dis-je magnifique. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison. Je réveillais alors la belle endormie.

- Bella, ma puce faut se réveillé.

- Umm.

- Aller debout.

- OK mais tu me tiens.

- Bien sûr. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et nous conduisîmes dans la chambre.

- Edward je vais prendre une douche, mais il me faut ma valise?

- Attend, je vais aller te la chercher. Je me rendis dans le garage et sortis les deux valise du coffre. De retour dans la chambre, Bella essayait de trouver la fermeture éclaire de sa robe de satin.

- Tu y arrives?

- Non j'ai besoin d'aide tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît?

Je me positionnais derrière elle, l'aidais à défaire sa fermeture éclaire. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle portait un soutiens-gorge sans brettelles. Il était de la même couleur que sa robe mais moins foncé et il y avait aussi des motifs à poids gris, je voyais la naissance de ses reins son sous-vêtement dépassé légèrement de sa robe.

''- Umm... Umm... Edward Merci.

- Oh Eh... oui eh... désolé... eh...

- Sa fait beaucoup de Eh. Elle se mit à rire cette fois-ci je me sentais réellement idiot.

- Tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu es un amour qui est juste un mec, mon mec et j'aime ça.

- J'ai pensé à vois haute?

- Oui.''

Elle s'était retournée et elle captura mes lèvres. Nos langues commençaient une chevauché pour savoir laquelle des deux remportera cette bataille. Mes mains s'étaient déplacées, une qui tenait sa nuque et l'autre se promenée dans son dos.

Sa robe venait de tomber à terre, je me reculai pour la dévorer du regard, sa peau était d'une magnifique couleur laiteuse. Mes lèvres avaient pris possession de son corps, une de mes main se déplaça vers sa généreuse poitrine quand à l'autre elle tenait toujours sa tête. De temps à autre nous séparions nos lèvres pour reprendre du souffle, ses douces lèvres reprenaient les miennes. Quand aux mains de Bella, elles s'étaient débrouillées pour que je me retrouve torse nu. Sans que je ne le sache.

* * *

**Narration.**

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour ce soir, Bella partie prendre sa douche, une demi heure plus tard. Une Bella majestueuse vêtue d'une simple nuisette en dentelle noir parsemer de fleure rouge.

Quand à Edward, lui n'avait pas bouger de sa position initial c'est à dire assit sur le vaste lit à baldaquin orné de dorure. Il ouvrit la bouche en O mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Il décida au bout de plusieurs instant de parler:

- Tu es sublime.

- Umm... merci. La salle de bain est à toi.

Edward sortit de sa torpeur, se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, un parfum enivrant parcourut la pièce de long comme de large. Il se lava mais n'arrêter pas d'avoir l'image de sa douce dans sa sublime nuisette. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il retrouva Bella dans le vaste lit seule, dormant paisiblement il ne pu réprimé l'envi de regarder dormir l'amour de sa vie. S'allongeant aux côtés de sa dulcinée, il sombra à son tour aux pays des songes.

Quand ils se réveillèrent nos tourtereaux étaient disposés de façons à ce que Bella ait la tête sur le torse de son aimé et Edward tenant Bella dans ses doux bras musclés comme si elle était la 8° merveille du monde. Su fut à Bella de briser se doux silence qui amplifier la pièce par des grognements de son ventre.

- Désoler.

- Ce n'est rien; bonjour mon cœur.

- Hey.

Sur ce, leurs bouches s'unissaient, les mains d'Edward se firent plus présente sur le corps de sa douce. Quand à Bella, elle était à califourchon sur le corps musculeux de son amant. Après plusieurs minutes ils se séparaient.

Bon tu restes là, je dois nourrir l'objet de tous mes désirs.

Les joues de sa dite dulcinée s'empourprèrent doucement. Edward se leva et quémande à Bella de rester sagement coucher dans le lit, il sortit de non sans avoir eu droit aux désaccord de son amante.

Pendant qu'Edward préparait le ptit déj' Bella avait allumer la télé et mis Bob l'éponge** [N/A: petit salut a une grande fan de Bob]**. Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau remplit d'un tas de bonnes choses.

A la montre murale, il était affiché 14 heures, notre couple préférer décidait qu'il était tant de regarder un film d'horreur pour se prélassé. **[N/A: pas très reposant. Mais que voulez-vous notre petit Eddy ne peux rien refuser à sa douce.]**

**POV Bella.**

Regardant The Descent **[N/A: ce film fait réellement peur. Moi qui d'habitude n'a pas peur de ce genre de film, j'ai dû le regarder en plusieurs fois et toute seule.]** allonger tranquillement dans les bras protecteur de mon aimé. Je sentais les mains d'Edward se promenaient sur mon corps je tremblais face à son doux toucher qui me semblais comme de la soie. Dehors la puis tomber à flot que je dû demander à Edward si il était possible d'avoir une couverture:

- C'est mieux?

- Non il manque un petit quelque chose. Dis-je en prenant possession de ses lèvres que j'aime tant.

- Umm... Oui ta raison il manqué quelque chose. Et au faites Je t'aime.

- Moi encore plus.

- Pas possible.

- Si la preuve j'existe, dis-je en rigolant.

- Grrrr... Bon c'est pas tout mais je veux regarder la fin de film et après je métrais le 2.

- Tu veux ma mort!

- Moi jamais, alors maintenant chut.

Je me taisais et le film commençait à devenir de plus en plus horrible. J'avais extrêmement peur et de temps a autres je me cachais dans le torse ou dans le cou humant sa délicieuse odeur un mélange de fruits, très comment dire eh... Umm. **[N/A: entrain de bavais* lol]. **Je sortais ma tête de sa cachette pour regarder le film qui me fais serte peur. Mais je suis bien au chaud dans les bras de mon amoureux et aussi sous la chaleur qu'émet la couverture.

**Narrateur.**

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, regardant de temps à autre par la fenêtre Bella avait vue un mignon petit chaton qui miaulé.

- Eh! Regarde. Dit elle en pointant la fenêtre du doigt.

- Oh... Attend je vais le chercher.

Edward parti ouvrir la fenêtre et prit le petit chaton, qui grelottait dans ses bras.**[N/A: Trop mignon.]** Il donna le chaton à Bella, puis il parti en direction de la salle de bain et sorti plusieurs serviettes de bain pour sécher le chaton tout mignon.

En revenant dans la chambre, il fut pris d'un sentiment de plénitude.

- Alors tu t'amuses?

- Oui très, je lui ais trouvé un petit nom qui est... Minou.

- Wow tu as dû beaucoup chercher. Dit il en rigolant.

- Te moque pas, et pis donne moi ces serviettes, elle venait de lui arracher des mains.

**POV Minou.**

Je suis bien au chaud avec ses humains qui sont gentils. Ils me font des caresses, ils me donnent à manger et ils me parlent gentiment.

Dehors le ciel était noir, j'ai peur. Je gratte le lit de mes maîtres pour qu'ils me prennent avec eux. Ses les bras de mon humaine qui me prirent.

- T'as peur?

- * Je miaulai. *

- Oh... aller viens. Edward pousse toi.

- Rooooo... aller viens la ptite boule de poil.

J'avançai vers lui, il me fit quelques caresses avant que je m'endorme.**[N/A: trop gentil j'aimerai être à la place du chat moi. XD.]**

**POV Edward.**

Je venais de me réveiller, je sens une petite patte qui viens de m'effleurer le long du bras, relevant les yeux vers la petite boule de poil. Je vis aussi que Bella dormait encore, ses cheveux éparpiller sur son oreiller. Elle semble si paisible. Je me lèves, mais Minou se mis a miaulé alors je le pris dans mes bras pour le faire sortir le plus vite possible de la chambre pour ne pas qu'il réveille ma belle. En arrivant dans la cuisine je servis du lait au petit chat et me préparé à manger, à ma douce et à moi. Une fois que tout fut prêt, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et m'assis à côté du corps endormie de ma Bella. Posant le plateau, où était ma place quelques instant plutôt. Je la réveillais tout en douceur, par de petit baisé le long de sas joues. Elle commençait à remuer et à émettre de petit soupir de bien être.

- Ma belle faut ce réveiller.

- Non. dit elle en se mettant la couverture sur elle.

- Si tu te réveilles t'auras droit au petit déjeuné au lit.

Je vis une petite tête sortir de la couverture. A celle là dès qu'on parle de nourriture elle capte tout **[ N/A: fait pareille Umm... la nourriture ]**

- Au lit?

- Oui.

- Avec toi, Minou et la Télé?

- Oui, mais Minou est entrain de boire son lait.

- Oh *déçut.* Mais toi t'es là alors ça va. Et au faite Bonjour toi. dit elle en s'emparant de mes lèvres avec avidité.

- Salut, bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim. **[N/A: Non mais quel culot lui aussi il pence qu'à la bouffe et à autre chose.] **

**Ellipse:**

Il était 10 heures et demi, nous avions décidé Bella et moi de partir faire les courses. Arriver au super marché, je pris un cadi.

- Bella il faut acheter quoi?

- Alors il faut:

_de la litière pour le chat

_de la nourriture pour le chat

_de la nourriture pour nous aussi

_quelques boisons$_et des trucs pour le matin.

- Ok alors en piste.

**Ellipse de 1 heure et demi:**

De retour à la maison on décharger la voiture, Bella partie nourrir Minou, vain m'aidai à ranger les provisions pour les prochain jours. Quand tout fut ranger Bella partie préparé à manger, elle mous fit des pâtes à la crèmes et aux champignons. Le reste de l'après-midi passa vite voir très vite le soir était déjà là.

Bella partie prendre sa douche, j'entendis déjà l'eau coulé quand je vis quelle avait oublier sa nuisette et ses sous-vêtements. Je toque à la prote et je crus entendre un 'Oui', j'entre dans la salle de bain est là ce fut la meilleur vue de toute ma vie., que je n'ai jamais vu. Ma douce sous la douche qui dégoulinade d'eau, ma virilité commençait à ce réveiller. **[ N/A: un vrai mec.]** L'eau lui coulé sur le dos, puis continua son chemin sur ses longue jambes tout à coup elle se retourna.

**POV Bella:**

Je n'avais pas vu Edward, mais par une quelconque force je lui fit signe de me rejoindre sous la douche. je le vie déglutir avant qu'il ne vienne me rejoindre. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, il m'embrassa et je fut prise d'un tout nouveau sentiment.

LEMON :

Il s'approcha de moi et entoura ma taille de ses mains, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, et je frissonnai, pas de froid mais de désir... Je voulais  
qu'il reste avec moi. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent, et nos souffles devinrent saccadés, il lâcha mes lèvres pour continuer le long de ma gorge. Ses mains lâchèrent ma taille et remontèrent vers ma nuque poussant mes cheveux, pour un meilleur accès à mon cou. Il fit glisser les bretelles de ma nuisette sur mes bras et la fit glisser par mes jambes, j'étais en shorty devant lui. Je retirais son tee-shirt et caressais son torse luisant, puis me tournai pour l'avoir dans mon dos, je pris ma pince à cheveux et me les attachaient en hauteur. Il embrassait toujours ma nuque, l'une de ses mains massait ma poitrine, tandis que l'autre descendait le long de ma gorge, de ma poitrine à mon ventre, puis vînt caresser mes lèvres intimes par-dessous mon dernier vêtement. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et mordais ma lèvre sous les émotions qui me traversaient, il me caressait toujours... Il reprit mes hanche et m'attira doucement vers lui, nous retombions sur le lit, moi assise sur lui. Il me débarrassa de mon dernier vêtement et me sentant prête commença par enfoncer deux doigts en moi qui me firent gémir, j'étais en élévation au dessus de lui. J'aimais son contact à l'intérieur de moi. Il effectuait des vas-et-viens lents, mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-même, provoquant une friction contre son sexe déjà dur. Il retira ses doigts de moi et se débarrassa à son tour de son dernier vêtement. Edward aussi me faisait du bien, il me refit face et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue jouait avec la mienne, la taquinait et la suçait. Son sexe appuyait sur le bas de mon ventre, je le pris dans mes mains et le serra légèrement, le rendant encore plus dur, je commençais mes vas-et-vient lents sur son sexe, ne pouvant le gâter en le mettant dans ma bouche, je lui faisais du bien comme ça. Il avait fermé les yeux et gémissait mon prénom entre ses dents, je me collai contre lui, tout en continuant mes mouvements, j'embrassai sa clavicule, puis sa gorge et rejoignis ses lèvres, lui donnant un long baiser. J'accélérais mes mouvements sur son membre et serra un peu plus :

-Vas-y mon amour, gémissait Edward, un peu plus vite, je vais venir. Hmmm putainn !

Il venait de jouir dans mes mains. Je continuai de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il me retourna puis se colla dans mon dos, son sexe toujours en érection contre mon bassin. Il commença par embrasser mon cou, et toucher mes seins dont il en pinça les tétons, me faisant gémir. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et embrassai sa tempe. Il continuait de descendre en me frottant le ventre puis continua sa descente vers mon intimité. Il se mit à genoux et me retourna en me collant contre le dossiers du lit, il souleva une de mes jambes pour la poser sur son épaule. Il embrassa mon intimité, et y introduit sa langue, caressant mon clitoris, puis le mordillant et le suçant, je me cambrais sous le désir ardent qui brûlait en moi, je gémissais à son contact. Il introduisit une nouvelle fois deux doigts en moi, je gémis plus fort et m'agrippa à ses cheveux, il commença ses vas-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, il gâtait toujours mon clitoris. J'avais mal mais en même temps je bouillais de désir pour lui. Il accéléra ses mouvements et mes parois se resserrèrent sur ses doigts, il releva la tête pour me voir jouir pour lui. Une fois mon orgasme passé et mes tremblements calmés, il se releva pour me coller contre lui et m'embrasser.

* * *

**Narration:**

Le soir nos deux tourtereaux eurent leurs premier rapport.

Plus les jours passaient, moins ils ne se doutaient qu'un drame planer autour d'eux.

* * *

**N/A: dites moi ce que vous en pensait. Le chapitre 3 est en cour d'écriture.  
**


	4. Chapter 3 : Return to past

**/!\ Ce chapitre n'a pas était corriger entièrement. Merci d'en tenir compte.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Return to past

* * *

Élisabeth et Renée se promenaient dans les rues de Miami, elles faisaient les boutiques achetant tous et n'importe quoi. Elles parlaient, mais jamais elles n'auraient penser que leurs passer aller resurgir. Élisabeth invita Renée à venir manger chez elle puisque depuis que les enfants sont partit en vacance, elles s'invitaient à tour de rôle comme l'avait suggérer Edward avant de partir pour le Bal avec sa douce. Elles avaient souvent des nouvelles de leurs enfants respectif, c'est comme ça qu'elles apprirent pour Minou le chat. Le soir était venu, Élisabeth avait préparé pour le repas de se soir une quiche aux saumon **[ N/A: trop bon ]**, en plat chaud des pommes de terre au four avec un rôtis et au dessert une tarte aux pommes caramélisées avec des boules de glace à la vanille.** [ N/A : entrain de baver. lol ].**

Renée venait de sortir de chez elle pour aller chez son amie Élisabeth, mais elle ne se douté pas qu'elle était surveillée par eux .

**POV Inconnu:**

On devait surveiller ses deux vermines ( Élisabeth et Renée ), mais bon aux bouts de quelques jours de surveillance on si habituer si je puis dire. On devait LES surveiller pour savoir où ILS étaient. Mais pour l'instant nous n'avions que quelques indices sur leurs positions, mais pas assez pour LES attraper, on sait juste qu'ILS sont ensembles sur une propriété privée. Sales gamins pourris gâter ILS ont tous ceux qu'ILS veulent, mais ILS ne savent même pas ceux qu'ILS sont et ceux qu'ILS ont que de gâchis.

- Jane j'ai faim, me dit mon abrutit qui me sert de frère jumeau, Alec.

- Ben va ''manger'' puisque t'as si faim que ça pour me déranger dans mes pensées, dis-je, toi accompagne-le.

- Oui patronne. me dit Démétri.

Sur ce ils partirent ensembles.

- Enfin tranquille je vais pouvoir ...

**POV Élisabeth :**

On venait de sonner à ma porte, je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir, j'ouvre la porte.

- Coucou toi, comment va depuis tout à l'heure?

- Bien et toi? Rentre ne reste pas dehors. Elle rentre dans la maison et me dit:

- Cool, Umm ... ça sent bon.

- Merci. bon si nous passons au salon.

- Je te suis.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Oui je veux bien. Qu'as tu à me proposer?

- Alors j'ai du Martini, de la tequila, de la vodka, du vin blanc, du cidre,**[ N/A : c'est pas bien l'alcool donc n'en buvait pas si vous êtes pas majeur et si vous l'êtes buvait en avec modération ]** du coca, de l'eau, du jus d'orange ou de pomme et du sirops de grenadine, de menthe ou de citron.

- Je vais me laisser tenter par une vodka coca. Je lui préparait et moi je me suis fait un Martini coca. Une fois l'apéritif fini je proposais à Renée de me suivre pour passer à table. je servie l'entrée.

- Bon appétit.

- A toi aussi. Umm ... c'est bon. C'est quoi?

- Une quiche aux saumon.

- Ok sa à l'aire délicieux.

Pendant le reste du repas nous parlions de ce que l'on aller faire le lendemain. A la fin du repas je proposais à Renée de rester pour que l'on regarde un film de toute façon les enfants n'étaient pas là alors il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté là.

**Ellipse.**

**Le lendemain:**

**POV Jane:**

On était en route pour notre mission qui est ''Éliminé les vermines''. Il était 22 heures 30 minutes elles venaient de sortir du restaurant. On les suivait pour les attraper, les faire parler et les tuer ensuite.

- Alec, Démétri attraper les. TOUT DE SUITE. **[ N/A : autoritaire la ptite .]**

- Oui. dirent ils, ils s'éclipsèrent et revirent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Enfin là. Renée, Élisabeth.

- Jane, dirent elles. Que veux-tu?

- Se que je veux c'est savoir où sont vos "enfants.

- Jamais plutôt mourir. dit Renée

- Oui plutôt mourir. renchéris Élisabeth.

Dans ce qu'a. Je les regardais dans les yeux pour les voir souffrir avant qu'elles ne meurent **[ N/A: oh sa doit faire mal je les pleins les pauvres ]**, elles émettaient de petits gémissement de douleur et de temps en temps des cris mais personnes ne pouvaient les entendre. Elles gigotaient, elles sont marrantes. J'arrêtais de les regardé et leurs poser pour la énième fois la question.

- Où sont-ILS?

- Jamais tu le sauras.

- Tuez les. Sur ce ils se jetèrent sur leur proie respectif, on pouvait clairement entendre les cœurs qui battais de moins en moins vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, je n'entendais plus aucun battement de cœurs. Renée et Élisabeth venaient de tomber à terre. Bon il faut maquillé tout ça.

- Bon, Alec, Dem venait ici.

- Oui qu'il y a-t-il chère sœur? **[ N/A : il doit pas trop apprécier sa sœur lui la pauvre même si elle est méchante ]**

- Il va falloir déguisé ça en accident de voiture. C'est claire?

- Oui, dirent ils en prenant chacun un corps.

- Suivez moi. Je me dirigeais vers leur voiture que j'avais repérer plus tôt.

- Alors vous allez bien m'écouter. Toi, dis-je en pointant mon frère, met Élisabeth devant le volant. Quand a Toi tu met Renée côté passager.

- C'est fait. dit Dem.

- Maintenant vous allez porter la voiture jusqu'à la route et dès que vous verrez une voiture ou camion vous pousserez la voiture. Quand a moi je vais aller couper les caméras. C'est claire dans vos tête?

- Oui.

- Bien maintenant agissez. Et vite. Sur ce ils prirent la direction de la route et moi celle des caméras, je les débranchais une a une le plus vite que je pouvais. C'est à dire très rapidement. Je remontais la piste menant à la voiture, une fois sur place je me perchais pour voire "l'accident''. Ils venaient de poser la voiture et virent se poster à mes côté.

- Que le spectacle commence. dis-je, juste à ce moment un camion se dirigeait vers la voiture. Juste à vue d'œil je dirais qu'il roule a plus de 100 km/h. Dix seconde plus tard un bruit strident se fit entendre et une explosion se fit voir au même moment.

- Magnifique. dis-je

- Splendide. remarqua Dem.

- Et toi quand penses tu mon cher frère?

- Mémorable. dit il.

- Exactement mon cher frère. Maintenant debout, il faut aller prévenir Aro mais avant ça il faut aller fouiller leurs maisons pour en savoir plus sur l'affaire.

On se dirigeait chez Renée en premier.

- Toi tu fouilles le premier, toi le ré de chausser quand à moi le sous-sol et le garage. Aller go.

Je me dirigeais vers la cave autrement dit le sous-sol, il y avait plusieurs boites, des documents étaient à l'intérieur, je pris un carton vide et mis tous ce qui pouvaient nous servir lors de mon prochain entretien avec Aro et ses frères Caïus et Marcus. Je me dirigeais vers le garage là aussi je trouvais des cartons, dedans il y avait des photos, j'en pris quelques unes pour les montrait aux maîtres.

**POV Démétri alias Dem:**

J'étais au premier, j'entrai dans une des chambres que j'authentifiai de chambre d'adolescente sur les murs plusieurs cadres photos étaient disposer de part et d'autre, j'examinais la chambre vite fait et pris quelques cadres photos ça pourraient toujours êtres utile. Enfin je pense. Je fouillais dans ses tiroirs et trouvais un journal intime avec un cadenas **[ N/A : et autre chose,Très intimes, je me demande quoi ^^ ]**, j'arrachais le cadenas et commença à lire quelques lignes.

Je fouillais aussi la chambre de Renée, pris dont ce que j'avais besoin puis la salle de bain et le petit placard qui se trouvait dans le couloir, je l'ouvris et cherchais jusqu'à ce que je trouve une petite boite. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller montrer ma trouvaille à Jane. **[ N/A : oh le toutou va voir sa chérie lol .]**

**Narration.**

Les 3 vampires **[ N/A : j'espère que vous avez trouver non . ]** avaient remplit plusieurs cartons dont un remplit de cadres photo ou d'album, un autre remplit de journal intime appartenant soit à Bella, Elisabeth ou à Renée ou des cahiers et un troisième remplit à moitié de papier que Jane avait trouver sois dans la cave ou dans le garage et il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher ou de jeter un coup d'œil sinon il allait morfler avec le pouvoir de Jane. **[ N/A: je les pleins sincèrement les pauvres ].**

Ils venaient d'acheter des billets d'avion première classe pour rentré en Italie, et ramener les cartons à leurs maîtres. Qui sait eux peut être trouverons où sont Edward et Bella. Et se qu'ils font de leurs journées ensoleiller. Le vol fut long et semer d'embûche, c'est à dire le soleil qui passer au travers des fenêtres mais ils fermèrent vite avec le rideau, puis avec la nourriture humaine que leurs proposer les hautesses. Mais forte heureusement que atterrissage se déroula pendant la nuit. **[ N/A : C'est sur que c'est plus facile pour leur nature. ]**

Jane, Alec et Démétri montèrent à bord d'une voiture aux vitres tinté, c'était Gallardo Superleggera grise flamboyante. Le conducteur était un humain qui d'après Jane santé bon mais pas plus ni moins elle avait prévenu Aro que cette humain serait à elle, et que se serait à elle de décidait si elle le transformerait ou non.

**Ellipse de 1 heure arriver dans le château des Volturis**

- Stop, cria Jan. La voiture se gara et arrêta la voiture, l'humain sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte de Jane. Elle le détailla, elle remarqua qu'il s'était couper les cheveux, il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche avec le bouton du haut détacher.**[ N/A : Umm... mignon ]**

Jane savait avec qui elle passerait la nuit [ N/A : intéressent Jane c'est pas bien moi qui te croyait sage comme une image, je ne te pensé pas comme ça voyons Jane ( faussement indigné ) lol ^^ ] pour se détendre. Elle venait de partir chasser l'humain, mais avant cela elle avait demander a ce qu'on ramène Alec et Démétri au château pour donné les 3 cartons remplit avec plus ou moins toute la vie de Bella et d'Edward.

* * *

**[ N/A : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désoler qu'il soit aussi cour comparé au précèdent. Et de ne pas vous en dire plus sur ce que veulent les Volturis à Bella et à Edward. Mais vous savait au moins que les vampires sont à l'ordre de cette fiction ou histoire comme vous préférez. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Qui s'appellera " Retrouvailles Paternel ". ]**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rtrouvailles Paternel

**/!\ Ce chapitre n'a pas encore était corriger.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles Paternel.

* * *

**

**POV Edward  
**

La nuit avec Bella fut merveilleuses une fois de plus depuis plusieurs jours nous étions des adeptes de sport de chambre **[ N/A : les petits coquins on se demande bien qui n'aimerait pas êtres à la place de Bella. ]** Pour ne pas le dire vulgairement il faut rester polit même dans ce genre de situation. Comme tous les matins je réveillais ma douce endormie par quelques petits baiser et de petites caresses, tout doucement je resserrais ma prise sur son magnifique corps dénuder riens qu'à cette penser je commençais à êtres dur.

- Umm...

- Bonjour, toi. dis-je

- Laisse moi faire dodo.

- Mais il est presque 11 heures.

- A bon. dit elle en se levant pour s'asseoir. Bonjour.

Je l'embrassais de façons très subjective pour lui montré ce que je voulais faire de avec elle et son magnifique corps de déesse.

- Encore?

- Oui, mais si ...

- Grrrr. Désolé, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux me faire manger avant que je ne te mange toi. **[ N/A : directe la ptite ^^. ]**

- Oui _( rigole )_, bon aller viens je vais aller te nourrir. Objet de tous mes désirs.

- Pervers.

- Sa te dérange pas tant que ça et ma petite diablesse.

Je la pris dans mes bras mais comme hasard elle protesta. **[ N/A : ouais comme pas hasard . ]**

- Je peux très bien marcher.

- Je sais ...

- Tu sais alors ...

- Oui mais j'ai très envie de te porter de te porter, j'ai le droit non? _( fait les yeux de chien battu )_ **[ N/A : lol sa marche à tous les coups. ]**

-_( entrain de craqué devant ma mine de chien battu )_ D'accord.

- Youppi ! ! ! ! ! !

- On dirait un gamin qui viens d'apprendre qui va avoir le plus beau cadeau du monde. Et tu sais quoi?

- Ben oui c'est toi mon pus beau cadeau qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre. Et non je ne sais pas, mais je sens que tu va me le dire.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi encore pus.

- Non pas possible.

- Si, si je te le jure.

On partit dans un fou rire général. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je déposais Bella sur le sol, puis je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait manger.

- Des œufs, du bacon et heu des tomates.

- Mais Bella d'habitude tu manges des fruits et là tu me dis que sa te dégoutte les œufs et le bacon le matin et là tu veux ça toi tes bizarre.

- Je le sais, on me le dis souvent. Et toi aussi tes bizarre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Ben parce que tu sort avec moi donc tes bizarre. C'est pas que je m'ennuies mais moi j'ai faim. dit elle.

**Ellipse de 3 heures, il est donc 1heure et demi de l'après midi.**

**Narration.**

Une personne tout de bleu vêtu venait sonné à la porte de la maison de vacance des Massen. Un ''j'arrive'' retentit, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Edward se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée suivi de près de sa douce Bella.

- Edward Massen et Isabella Swan je suppose?

- Oui c'est nous et vous vous êtes?

- Agent Cooper, je peux rentré j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncé.

Son ton était morne. Edward fit entré l'agent de police et lui demanda de les attendre quelques instant le temps qu'ils finissent de se préparé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent avec des tenus plus approprié. **[ N/A : je voie bien la scène d'ici, une Bella dans une nuisette et un Edward torse nu. ^^ ]**

- Alors que nous voulez-vous M. l'agent ?

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez, dit-il.

Les mines des deux adolescents devinrent catastropher.

- Je ne vais pas y allais par quatre chemin, il pris une grande bouffer d'aire, vos mères Elisabeth Massen et Renée Swan on eu un accident de voiture, elles sont mortes sur le cou. Toute mes condoléances.

- NON. Cria Bella

- Elles sont... Elles... Non pas... Pas elle, bégaya Edward.

- Désoler, encore une fois toute mes condoléances. dit une nouvelle fois l'agent de police Cooper. Vos pères respectifs viendrons vous cherchez dès que possible.

L'agent de police Cooper partit quelques minute plus tard, laissant seuls Bella et Edward, qui réconfortait sa douce amante qui pleurait sur l'épaule de celui-ci, trempant la chemise blanche au passage. Bella et Edward préparèrent leurs valises et les affaires de Minou, il rentrèrent et tout le long du voyage Bella pleurait à chaude larme et Edward la réconforté du mieux qu'il put. De temps à autre elle avait un rire nerveux en repensant aux bon moments passer avec sa défunte mère et à ceux passer avec Elisabeth.

**POV Bella.**

Quand l'agent de police Cooper nous avait annonçai que nos mères était morte, j'ai crue que je faisais un mauvais rêve et voulais à tout pris me réveillais, mais n'y parvins pas, c'est là que j'ai compris que plus jamais je lui dirais que je l'aime, plus jamais je lui ferais de câlins, plus jamais rien avec elle. Edward nous ramena à Miami durant tout le trajet je pleurais à chaude larme, on devait rentrer dans quelques heures, de très longues heures. Je me ressassais tous les bon souvenirs que j'avais de ma mère et Elisabeth.

**POV Edward.**

Voir pleurais ma belle comme ça m'étais insupportable je n'aimais pas ça, oui je ressens de la peine, mais je ne veux pas la lui montré. Pourquoi? que dès que les gens sont enfin heureux, il faut qu'un malheurs se passe. Pourquoi?** [ N/A : tout à fait d'accord avec toi . ]** Quand l'agent de police Cooper nous avait annonçai le décès subite de nos mères je n'avais pas voulus y croire. Puis quand il nous avait annonçai qu'on allait devoir aller vivre avec nos pères, qu'on ne connaissait pas et il allait falloir que l'on se sépare Bella et moi me rendais furieux.

**Ellipse de quelques heures.**

**Narration. Du côté des Swan et des Cullen/A : Bah il fallait sens douter quand même. ^,^. ]**

Le téléphone venait de sonnet chez les Cullen. Tous était là Swan et Cullen confondu. Regardant Alice, qui elle avait les yeux dans le flou, quand tout fut redevenu à la normal elle dit une seule et unique phrase qui changera leurs vies à jamais " C'est l'heure. " Le patriarche qui n'est autre que Carlisle Cullen charmeur de ses infirmière sans le vouloir décrocha le combiné**.**

- Allo?

- ...

- Oui c'est moi.

- ...

- Oh? _( étonnement )_

- ...

- Oui, bien sur nous allons partir dès que possible et aller les chercher.

- ...

- Oui nous les préviendrons.

- ...

- Au revoir. dit il simplement, puis raccrocha le combiné et lâcha:

- Il faut aller les chercher,mais le seul hic c'est qu'ils habitent au soleil, _( puis d'un ton plus morne il dit )_ elles sont mortes. Désoler , toute mes condoléances Charli.

Le visage de celui-ci pâlit, les visages de toute sa famille avait changer de couleur. Tous les visages étaient ternis par la peine, tous pleuraient avec de vrais larmes, Charlie fut pris dans un câlin collectif, Rose, Alice et Esmée lui firent un câlin puisqu'il avait plus perdu qu'eux dans cette accident là, il avait perdu sa femme et sa petite sœur mais il allait retrouvé sa petite fille Bella.

- Alice va réservait des billets d'avion s'il te Plait. dit Carlisle une fois qu'il eu repris un peu ses esprits.

- Tout de suite. elle partie à la fin de sa phrase.

- Mais comment on va faire si ils habitent à Miami, là bas il y a du soleil et pas qu'un peu, dit Emmett

- Wow, Emmett qui viens de dire une phrase correcte.

- Eh te moque pas de mon mari toi, dit Rose à l'intention de Jasper.

- Oh les enfants ont se calme et ce tout de suite. M'ais-je bien faite comprendre? dit Esmée sans avoir élever la voie.

- Pardon maman promit on recommencera plus. promirent les dites "jumeau"

- Bon revenons à nos moutons Rose?

- Oui maman?

- Tu devras utilisé ton pouvoir quand nous serons dans l'avion avant d'atterrir.

Les Swan et les Cullen préparèrent leurs valises en silence recensant chacun leurs moments joyeux passer avec eux **[ N/A : le "eux" est là pour représenté à la fois Elisabeth, Renée et aussi notre très jeune couple Bella et Edward. ]**

**POV Charlis  
**

J'allais retrouver ma petite fille plus si petite que ça mais c'est quand même ma petite fille , même si c'est dans ce conteste là que les retrouvailles aller se passer. Déjà que sa avait était dur de la laisser s"en allait avec sa mère avait était la chose la plus épouvantable à faire. Quitter deux êtres chères avait déclencher en moi une haine encore plus grande que celle d'avant rien qu'en entendant leurs nom : Volturis, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier que ses infâmes Volturis nous avait tous obliger de faire partir mes enfants et Renée et Elisabeth.

**Flash Back .  
**

C'était il y a 14 ans, les Volturis se tenaient tous là, la garde rapproché et même les épouses face à nous onze. On était tous en position de défense SAUF Elisabeth et Renée qui elles porté Edward et ma petite Bella [** N/A : Possessif le père . ^^ ] **qui sens le savoir nous avait tous sauf les Volturis envelopper dans son bouclier afin de nous protéger.

**- **Donnez nous les enfants et tout ira bien pour vous.

- Jamais. dîmes tous ensemble.

- Très bien. dit Aro

Bella venait de se mettre à pleurer et Edward lui souriait et avait mis sa main sur la joue de ma petite fille, il essayait de la réconforté et le plus beau c'est que sa marcher. Le bouclier de ma petite puce avait changer de couleur, ce qui signifier que les Volturis essayer leurs dons sur nous, la bataille pris fin quand ils suent qu'ils allaient perdre.

- Nous reviendrons. dit la voie infâme d'Aro

Dès qu'ils furent partis nous rentrâmes et mirent au point un plant, Elisabeth devait se faire passer pour la mère d'Edward **[ N/A : Vous n'y pensiez pas n'est pas. ^^ . ]** et partir avec lui et ne jamais revenir, puis ma femme devait partir avec notre puce.

**Fin de Flash Back .**

**POV Minou :**

Pourquoi? mon humaine pleure-t-elle, depuis que le monsieur en bleu y est venu elle pleure. Elle me fait des caresses et mouille mon pelage sans le vouloir.

- Hein! toi tu m'abandonnes pas Minou?

* Je miaule *

- Et toi non plus Edward?

- Bien sur que non. On est arrivé.

Elle me pris dans ses doux bras et me porta, y fait chaud ici sa fait du bien , on entre dans une grande maison, mon humaine s'abaisse et me pose au sol. Elle a changer depuis quelques jours.** N/A : moi je sais ce qu'elle a si vous ne le trouvez pas vous le découvrez dans les chapitres qui suivrons. ^^ . ]**

Je m'aventurais dans ma nouvelle maison, oh il y a des escaliers, je gravis toutes les marches et il y avait une porte ouverte, je passe ma tête dans l'ouverture, je fus surpris de sentir l'odeur de mon humaine, elle sent bon comme mon humain mais son odeur elle a changer depuis quelques jours. Je saute sur le lit et je m'endors une petite sieste ne me fera pas de mal.

**Narration.**

On venait de sonnet à la maison de Bella **[ N/A : devinez qui c'est.]** elles ouvrit la porte les yeux bouffi et rouge à force de pleurer, les Cullen et les Swan se tenait là face à elle.** [ N/A : Gagner je le savais que vous alliez trouver. ^;^.]** Le petit chaton se tenait à côté d'elle et lui faisait quelques câlins **[ N/A : Made in cats. ^;^.] **

- Oui c'est pour? demanda -t-elle d'une voie grave.

- Tu es Isabella MArie Swan? demanda une fille au allure de lutin

- Oui c'est moi et vous vous êtes?

- Nous nous sommes les Swan et les Cullen. dit elle. c'est l'agent Cooper qui nous à prévenus.

L'agent de police Cooper venait d'arrivé derrière Bella et lui demanda de bien vouloir laisser entré les Swan et les Cullen, ce qu'elle fit avec la petite boulle de poil qu'est Minou dans ses bras puis elle retourna dans le salon au près de son Edward. Et s'assit à ses côtés posant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci étant à bout de force à force de pleuré toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait produire et elle était fatigué aussi à cause de ses insomnies. Edward paressait moins fatiguer que sa Bella, il fallait dire qu'il dormait un peux plus qu'elle et il ne montrait que très rarement ses moments de faiblesse à sa douce comme il aimait le dire. Les Cullen et les Swan se présentèrent tour a tour à Bella et à Edward, l'agent de police Cooper les laissa pour qu'il apprennent à se contre un peu plus que leurs simple nom. Puis ils aidèrent Bella et Edward à préparait l'enterrement de leurs mères décédé il y a peu de cela. Ils n'avait prévenus que les ami(e)s proche c'est a dire peu de monde qu'elles avait décédé subitement et que leurs enterrement aura lieu dans trois jours.

**Ellipse de trois jours. [ N/A : Bella et Edward apprirent à connaitre les Swan et les Cullen, ils les appelaient tous par leurs prénoms et ce même leurs pères. ]**

Bella et Edward se déplaçait en silence dans les halés du cimetière, les Swan et les Cullen en firent de même suivis de près par les ami(e)s proche de leurs mères marchaient en silence. Seul le clapotis de leurs pas résonnait en ses lieux macabres, il pleuvait on aurait dit que le temps se mettait aux humeurs de Bella et d'Edward. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous ensembles autours de deux tombes et de deux cercueils de marbre blanc, le prêtre pouvait enfin commencé son discours.** [ N/A : je ne met pas de discours car je ne sais pas quoi écrire. ^^ ]** Le discours du prêtre fut long puis se fut autour de Bella de dire le sien:

- Elle était vraiment la mère la plus gentil que je puisse connaitre et qui met était de voir. Et c'est pour cela que je l'aimerais toujours et je ne l'oublierais jamais, elle restera à jamais gravé dans mes / nos cœurs. Quand à Elisabeth était et le restera à jamais l'une des personnes que je n'oublierais jamais.

Le lendemain de l'enterrement, Bella et Edward commencèrent a faire leurs valises, Bella remarqua vite qu'il manqué des objets chez elle. Elle appela l'Agent de police Cooper qui lui avait laissé sa carte, pour le prévenir. Quand l'agent Cooper arriva, c'est un Edward essoufflé par sa folle course. **[ N/A : Façon de parlé puisqu'ils habitent à côté. ^^ ]**

**POV Esmée:**

Dès que nous étions arriver nous avions tous sentis l'odeur des Volturis du moins celles de Jane, Alec et Démétris pendant la nuit nous avons regardé dans les deux maisons pour savoir s'ils avaient un rapport avec la mort de Renée et d'Elisabeth. Et nous avions découvert qu'ils avait voler plusieurs choses appartenant à Edward et à Bella ou encore à Renée et Elisabeth.

**Narration:**

C'est Edward qui sonna à la porte avant même que l'agent de police Cooper ait eu le temps de le faire, Bella ouvrit la porte et fut assez surprise de de voir Edward puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir l'agent de police.

- Bonjour, Mr. L'agent. Salut Edward, dit Bella en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan, Mr Cullen, il me semble que vous m'avez appelais au sujet d'objet dérobé appartenant à votre mère. Non?

- Oui, c'est exacte. affirma Bella

- Toi aussi, ma douce on t'as voler des objets? dis soudainement Edward

- Oui, dit la conserné.

- Bon je vais commençai par examiné les lieux.

Bella amena d'abord l'inspecteur et son amour dans le garage et le sous-sol.

- Dans le sous-sol il manque plusieur boites avec des documents à intérieure, et dans le garage il manque des cartons remplit de photo dedans. dis Bella

Ensuite, l'adolescente ammena le policier et Edward dans sa chambre:

- Ici il manque quelques photo vous voyez la démarcation des cadres sur les murs et il me manque aussi quelques uns de mes vieux journaux intime.

Puis Bella les emmena dans la chambre de Renée et leurs explica qu'il manquait une boite que sa mère avez gardé dans le placard, le policier alla ensuite faire l'inventaire de ce qui manquait chez Edward. Puis une semaine plus tard, Edward, Bella et le reste de leur famille partir à Forks et pourrons profité dde leurs quelques jours de repos avant qu'un nouveau malheurs ne viens les dérangé dans leurs bonheur.

* * *

**[ N / A :Voilà la fin de ce chapitre en retard. Désolé pour avoir posté la fin de ce chapitre en retard et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez . ^^ ]**


	6. Chapitre 5: Discovery of Secret

**/!\ : Attention ce chapitre na pas encore était corrigé ! Merci d'en tenir compte. Dès qu'il le saura je vous tiendrez au courant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Discovery of a secret.**

* * *

**Narration :**

Les Cullen et les Swan étaient tous dans le jet privé des Cullen, Bella était assise à côté de son apollon sa tête posait son l'épaule elle humait le doux parfum qui émané de lui, elle essayé de se reposé puisque que depuis deux semaines elle ne fermé presque plus l'œil de la nuit date qui remonté à la mort de sa mère. Alice regardait la scène qui s'offrait à elle avec amusement, c'est deux là ne s'étaient jamais quitter d'une semelle même étant bébés ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ils avaient toujours tous fait ensemble leur premier pas, leurs premier mots, leurs première bêtises. Si l'un des deux se faisait mal l'autre accourait aussitôt, ils se calmaient mutuellement. Et la ils sont là entrain de se câlinaient, le trajet dura 5 heures au lieu de 8 heures, pendant le trajet le petit chat, Minou, se baladait tranquillement dans le jet puis arrivé à la hauteur de Bella il la reniflât elle sentait comme la dernière fois. Pour montrer sa présence à sa maîtresse en lui procurent des caresses, Bella se mit à la hauteur de son chaton et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant sous sa petite tête.

**POV Edward :**

Bella avait posé sa tête posé sur mon épaule, je lui caressais les cheveux puis je l'entendis soupirait d'aise, je sentais son souffle dans mon coup.

" Ils sont trop mignon. " Dit une petite voix.

-Quelqu'un à parler ? Demandais-je.

-Non, dirent-ils ensemble, Pourquoi?

-Non, pour savoir j'ai crus entendre parler c'est tout, répondis-je

-T'entend des voix, dit Bella en rigolant.

- Te moque pas toi, dis-je en lui faisant des chatouilles.

-Aaaa...rrréééééé...tttteeeuh... ARRÊTE, dit-elle puis je me stoppais, le petit chat avait sauté de ses genoux pour atterrir à ses pieds. Je la laissé reprendre son souffle, elle est si belle et si désirante à la fois umm... bon faudrait réellement que je me calme. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie la tête posé sur mon épaule et Minou avait repris sa place ou il était il y a encore quelque minutes, lui aussi dormait, Bella était de plus en plus fatiguée depuis quelques jours je pense que c'est le contre coup de la mort de nos mères surement. Je la regardé avec amour.

**Ellipse de 5 heures 30:**

**POV Carlisle :**

Le don d'Edward commençait a se développer bientôt se serrais au tour de Bella qui somnolait je devrais l'examiné pour savoir si tous va bien, je pense que je devrais d'abord parler avec Edward pour savoir si ils ont déjà eu des rapports et si ils se sont protéger ou pas. On avait déposé Bella dans la chambre d'Edward qui pour l'instant ne contenait qu'un lit et des rideaux.

- Edward tu peux venir s'il te plait?

- Eh... Oui j'arrive. On va où?

- Dans mon bureau. une fois arrivé dans le bureau je fermé la porte derrière lui, je lui demandé de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. On discuta je lui demandais si il l'avait déjà fait avec Bella. Et il confirma mes doutes, je pense réellement que peut être qu'elle soi enceinte, puisqu'ils sont tous les deux des demi vampires leurs côté humain avait pris le dessus mais je dit bien bientôt Edward et Bella saurons au courant de leur vrai nature et la grosse inattendu de Bella. Edward me souri et sorti du bureau, pour se dirigé vers la chambre ou été sa Bellla endormis.

**Narration :**

Dans la maison des Cullen tous été calme, Edward s'était endormis auprès de sa douce dulcinée son torse contre son dos et les mains posé sur le ventre de son amante. Bella dormait paisiblement, ses respirations était calme, sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de son souffle. Tout était calme dans la chambre. Des objets s'étaient mis à volé, à travers la pièce. Tout au tour d'eux, de plus ne plus vite, et un tourbillon de vents s'était formé autour d'eux.

Pendant ce temps là à Voltera. Les Volturis mettaient en place un plant pour capturé les deux vampires les plus puissants. Bientôt, les Volturis mettraient leur plant en exécution.

Les Cullen et les Swan étaient parti chassé, pour ne pas attaqué Edward et Bella qui porté en elle une vie nouvelle mais pour l'instant un problème plus gros était là les Volturis. Et les pouvoirs d'Edward et de Bella qui commençaient à ce manifesté, de grands pouvoirs et très forts pouvoirs qui pourrait vous anéantir en moins d'une minute, ceux serons les vampires les plus puissants du monde né d'une alliance d'un vampire et d'une humaine **[N/A : Esmée avait déssidé de se faire transformé quelques jours après son accouchement quand a Renée avais voulu resté humaine jusqu'au 18 ans de Bella. Mais cela n'aura pas eu lieu d'être. ]** Bella et Edward dormaient toujours, une forte fièvre leurs étaient arrivé cela signifié que leurs transformations était en route, Edward commençait à bougé dans le lit et serrait en de plus en plus fort sa douce Bella, qui elle avait du mal à respiré convenablement, tellement que la poigne de son douce amant l'emprisonner dans l'étau de ses bras. Bella ouvrit brusquement les yeux et d'une force surnaturelle envoya valsé Edward à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Que... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé pour que j'atterrisse à l'autre bout de la pièce ? dit Edward après plusieurs instant de silence

- Je... Tu me serais trop fort et j'ai voulus que tu me lâche et je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour que tu atterrisse là bas. Désolé. dit Bella d'une voie peiné.

- Et ma puce ce n'est rien d'accord ? Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras musclé. **[ N/A : qu'elle chance. Umm... J'aimerais bien êtres a sa place moi lol ^^ . ]**

- Désolé, désolé, désolé. répétât-elle sans cesse elle voulait se faire pardonnée. Mais rien n'était à se faire pardonnée, Edward le savait très bien il ne lui en voulait pas jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir il l'aimé trop pour ça. Lui en vouloir était la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé.

- Ma puce je ne t'en veux en aucun cas d'accord alors maintenant tu te calme. Ok. Et c'est a moi de m'excuser puisque c'est moi qui t'es serais trop fort. Je suis sincèrement désolé ma puce j'ai jamais voulus te faire du mal.

Elle ne dit rien, elle se laissait bercé dans les doux bras de son chéri, il la pris dans ses bras et la déposa dans le vaste lit à baldaquin, en fer forgé noir et blanc, aux rideaux bordeaux, les rayons du soleil de reflété a travers les rideaux.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Bella avec un grand et très beau sourire et plein d'étoiles dans les yeux comme une petite fille qui découvre ses cadeaux au matin de Noël.

- Qu'est-ce qui est magnifique ? Demanda Edward

- Regarde . dit simplement Bella en pointant du doigt le mur où se reflété les rayons de soleil.

- Pas plus que toi ma belle. dit Edward en un sourire en coin.

- C'est vrai ? demanda la fille plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui tu es magnifique. Approuva Edward.

Edward regardait dormir paisiblement son ange endormit dans ses bras, il fredonné toujours la berceuse de Bella, il la tenait dans ses bras et la berçait doucement. Il pensa a leur enfance.

**Flach Back :**

**Edward venait de fêté ses 7 ans, bien sur Bella était là avec sa mère elle lui avait offert un petit chiot beige et noire. Pour lui c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde puisque c'était Bella qui avait choisi le chiot et d'après sa mère elle avait passé plusieurs heures à cherché le bon et quand elle l'avait enfin trouvé sa mère eu un choc en voyant le pris mais devant le grand sourire que lui avait offert sa petite fille chérie jamais elle n'aurait pu lui refusé Bella avait même dit que sa lui ferait son cadeau de noël et d'anniversaire. Mais sa mère lui avait dit que cela n'en valait pas la peine elle aurait elle aussi ses cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire.**

**Edward était tout joyeux d'avoir eu un petit chiot pour son anniversaire. Il avait demandé à Bella si elle avait une idée pour le nom de petit chiot mais connaissant notre Bella sa doit être un nom à dormir debout** _[N/A : J'adore cette fille lol ^^. Petite dédicace à mes amies. ^^]_ **elle lui avait dit que Clafoutis lui irait très bien. Et comme Edward ne pouvait rien refusé à SA Bella, le chiot s'appelait désormais Clafoutis.**

**Vers l'age de 14 ans Bella avait écrit une petite histoire ne comportant qu'un seul chapitre:**

* * *

**_Carte d'identité._**

**_Nom: _Deluxe-Swallen**

**_Prénom:_ Alicia**

**_Nom complait:_ Alicia Mary Deluxe-Swallen**

**_Age:_ 21 ans**

**_Adresse:_ 3 rue de tentation de Houston**

**_Nationalité:_ Amérique**

**_Caractère:_ Gentille, joyeuse et adore aider ses ami(e)s**

**_Profession:_ Étudiante en Littérature**

**_Situation familiale: _Célibataire, orpheline depuis ses 16 ans, elle a était dans 3 familles**

**_d'accueil avant de connaître les Swallen et adore ses nouveaux**

**_parents c'est grâce à eux qu'elle peut faire les études de ses rêves**

* * *

**_Carte postale:_**

**Je fais cette croisière qui m'aie offert par mes deux merveilleux parents pour mon anniversaire. Et pour surtout faire le vide dans ma vie et oublier mon passer désastreux. Le bateau est grand et à un très grand programme divers qui est très bien répartit.**

**_ A Bientôt Alicia._**

* * *

**_Histoire:_**

**Je m'appelle Alicia Mary Deluxe-Swallen j'ai 21 ans et je vis à Houston je suis de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux noisette. Il y a quelques mois de cela je suis partie faire une croisière pour oublier mon passé. Et aujourd'hui de retour parmi vous j'ai décidé de vous conter mon histoire.**

**Il y 2 mois de cela j'étais chez mes parents (adoptifs) le jour de mon 21eme anniversaire.**

**- Salut, maman et papa.**

**- Bonjour, mon trésor joyeux anniversaire! Ton père et moi t'avons fait un très beau cadeau pour cet événement.**

**- Oh oui et qu'est-ce donc ! Je saute sur place comme une petite puce.**

**- Et bien c'est une croisière pour l'Australie, dit mon père.**

**- Aus...Australie! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.**

**10 jours plus tard sur le quai du Playment's ma mère pleurait. Je décidai de la prendre dans mes bras et lui dis:**

**- Maman pas de larmoiement s'il te plait et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me reverrai pas je reviens dans même pas 2 mois d'accord?**

**- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Au revoir mon cœur, dit-elle.**

**- Au revoir ma puce. Dit mon père.**

**- Bye. Dis-je en embarquant à bord du Playment's, je passais par l'acceuil pour donner mon billet.**

**10 minutes plus tard le commandent Express commençait sont discourt.**

**- Bonjour, jeunes gens pendant ces 2 mois de croisière nous allons faire plusieurs escales dans divers port jusqu'à l'Australie. Pendant ce voyage tous le matin le petit déjeuné sera servit de 8 heures à 11 heures et pour les plus matinale d heures 30 le sport. A 12 heures 45 le repas du midi, vers 14 heures:**

**- escales**

**- et quartiers libres jusqu'à 18 heures pour le retour dur le bateau. A partir de 20 heures 30 le dîner. Sur ce bonne fin de journée à tous. Son discourt fut ''Expresse'' comme son nom, il quitta la pièce. Je regagnais ma cabine la numéro 21. Je déballais mes affaire. Il était 20 heures 30 donc je décidais de descendre pour le soupé.**

**Pendant le repas j'avais fait la rencontre d'une fille au allure de lutin elle s'appelle Mary Folio.**

**- Coucou moi c'est Mary Folio mais tous le monde m'appellent Mary et toi tu es?**

**- Moi c'est Alicia Mary Deluxe- Swallen.**

**- Cool tu as âge? Moi j'ai 21 ans.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Tu aimes la mode?**

**- Si j'aime la mode. J'adore la mode! criais-je. Oups.**

**Le serveur venait de nous amener à manger, pendant le repas ont parlé de tout j'avais appris qu'elle était fiancée, elle avait aussi un frère. Elle me demanda mon histoire et je lui racontais la mort de mes parents dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 16 ans. Mon adoption, lui avoua que j'aimais mes parents adoptifs comme si ils étaient mes vrais parents. Elle s'excusa presque de m'avoir posé la question. Il était tard, on était fatigué on se dit bonne nuit en se donnant rendez-vous pour l'escale du lendemain.**

**J'entrais dans ma cabine et me couchais. Quand tout à coup vers 3 heures du matin un bruit sourd se fit entendre je tombais de mon lit. Me levais et sortie de la cabine. En me dirigeant sur le pont un autre mouvement brusque me fit dévaler les escaliers. De l'eau s'infiltrait dans la cale mon angoisse était de plus en plus forte.**

**Me relevant, j'atteignis enfin le pont mais il n'y avait plus aucune personne, plus un seul membre d'équipage, plus un seul canot, seul un gilet de sauvetage aux milieux des débris. Je m'approchais pour le prendre mais un nouveau mouvement brusque me fit tomber par dessus bord. Je remontai à la surface, je vis une planche à laquelle je m'accrochais. La lune se refléter sur la mer, je pus apercevoir des récifs. Et là le trou noir, plus rien je perdis connaissance.**

**Je me réveillais le soleil était déjà à son zénith. Me levant, j'examinais la place sur laquelle j'étais, j'entrais dans la jungle à la recherche d'une habitation. Mais rien le néant, j'étais arrivé de l'autre côté de l'île vers 16 heures le soleil était à la moitié de son parcours pour se coucher.**

**- C'est clair je suis toute seule ici! criais-je .**

**- Super ! maintenant je parle toute seule. Bon il faut que je me trouve à boire. Dans la jungle je trouve un petit ruisseau et quelques bananes.**

_**3 jours plus tard.**_

**_ 3 jours que j'étais sur cette île je commençais à m'y habituer serte je commençais à devenir folle de plus en plus:**

**_ je parlais de plus en plus toute seule à mon imaginaire ( un lapin bleu ).**

**_ je tournais en tond.**

**_ Et l'île était infestée de sauterelles. Dieu seul sais que je déteste ça.**

**Vers midi je décidais de retenter à faire du feu avec deux morceau de bois, des feuilles mortes. En frottant les morceaux de bois l'un contre l'autre une flamme jaillit me brûlant les mains. Je commençais à avoir mes marques sur cette île, je décidai de l'appeler **_''L'île aux Sauterelles''._

**Des épaves du bateau s'étaient échouées sur les bords de la plage. Je décidais de construire un radeau.**

_**20 jours sur l'île.**_

**Mon radeau commençait à prendre forme, je devais monté aux arbres désormais pour me nourrir ( bananier, cocotier … ).**

_**23 jours sur l'île. **_

**La nourriture commençais à se faire rare ou il y avait beaucoup mais en hauteur. Moi Alicia de 1 mètre 65 jamais je n'arriverai pas à atteindre les plus hautes plantations de fruits mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Comme dit le proverbe il faut essayer. Non?**

_**10 minutes plus tard.**_

**J'avais réussi à atteindre mon objectif c'était un bananier et je pris plusieurs bananes que j'arrachais et que je jetais à terre, descendant de mon perchoir, je refis pareille sue un autre arbre qui s'avérer être un cocotier. Je le gravis et arrachai une vingtaine de noix de coco, revenant à la plage je constatais que mon radeau était terminé, je ramenais mes vivres sur le radeau.**

_**30 jours sur l'île.**_

**je venais de me réveiller à cause des bruits de bêtes sauvages, là un anaconda se tenait devant moi je m'approchais du feu de camp, je pris une branche enflammé et la fit bouger dans tous les sens pour qu'il lui fasse peur. Au lieu de cela il se mit sur sa longue queue. Je m'enfonçais dans la jungle pour qu'il ne me poursuive pas et je lui envoyai ma torche sue sa tête et là je le vis s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Je retournais sur mes pas et arriva sur la plage pour faire un feu plus puissant et plus grand. Épuisée je m'endormis.**

_**35 jours sur l'île.**_

**Au loin un bateau, je ravivais le feu en y mettant beau coup de bois cette fois-ci, le feu était devenu gigantesque, je criais à plein poumons pour que l'on m'entende; faisais de grand signes. Quand tout à coup le bâtiment changea de cap et se dirigeait vers moi. Un canot fut jeter par dessus bord, atterrissant dans la mer, me rejoignit sur le rivage. L'équipage me fit monté à bord et là le soulagement envahie. Je compris que j'étais enfin sauvée. A bout de force je sombrais dans le plus noir de tous les sommeils que j'ai connus. A mon réveille j'étais dans une chambre blanche que j'identifie êtres celle d'un hôpital.**

_**2ans plus tard.**_

**J'ai épousé l'homme le plus magnifique que je connaisse le frère de ma nouvelle meilleur Mary m'a poussé à écrire mon histoire et c'est grâce à lui que j'écrivis la fin de cette histoire sortie tout droit de ma vie. Et j'écrivis ce dernier mot entouré des personne les plus importante de ma vie. J'écrivis le mot :**

**_FIN._**_ [N/A: Alicia est en faite Bella et Anthony est Edward, Bella rêvée déjà de se marier avec Edward à 14ans ^^ ]_**_  
_**

**9 ans plus tard :POV Bella :**

**LEMON :**

**Il se rapprocha de moi et entoura ma taille de ses mains, il déposa un baiser sur mes épaules, et je frissonnai, pas de froid mais de désir... Je me retournais pour lui faire face, il m'étendit dans le lit Je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche, juste, qu'il reste avec m'embrassa. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent, et nos souffles devinrent saccadés, il lâcha mes lèvres pour continuer le long de ma gorge. Ses mains lâchèrent ma taille et remontèrent vers ma nuque poussant mes cheveux, pour un meilleur accès à mon cou. Il fit glisser les bretelles de ma nuisette bleu nuit a l'aide de ses dents sur mes bras et la fit glisser pour terminé le long de mes jambes, j'étais en shorty et en soutien-gorge devant lui. Je retirais son tee-shirt et caressais son torse luisant, puis me retournais. Il embrassait toujours ma nuque, l'une de ses mains détacha mon soutien puis il me massait ma poitrine, tandis que l'autre descendait le long de ma gorge, de ma poitrine à mon ventre, puis vînt caresser mes lèvres intimes par-dessous mon dernier vêtement. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, en émettant de petit couinement tout en mordais ma lèvre inférieure sous fortes les émotions qui me traversaient, il me caressait toujours... Il reprit mes hanche et m'attira doucement vers lui, me remis face à lui. Il me débarrassa de mon dernier vêtement et me sentant prête commença par enfoncer deux doigts en moi qui me firent gémir, j'étais en extase grâce à lui. J'aimais son contact à l'intérieur de moi. Il effectuait des petits va-et-vient lents, mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, provoquant une friction. J'appuyais ma main contre son sexe déjà dur. Il retira ses doigts de moi et se débarrassa à son tour de son dernier vêtement. Edward aussi me faisait du bien, il se mit sur moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue jouait avec la mienne, la taquinait et la suçait. Son sexe appuyait sur le bas de mon ventre, je le pris dans mes mains et le serra doucement dans un premier tant puis un peu plus, le rendant encore plus dur, je commençais mes va-et-vient lents sur son sexe, ne pouvant le gâter en le mettant dans ma bouche puisque je n'étais pas encore prête pour ce genre de rapport, je lui faisais du bien comme ça. Il avait fermé les yeux et gémissait mon prénom entre ses dents, je me collai contre lui, tout en continuant mes mouvements, j'embrassai sa clavicule, puis sa gorge et rejoignis ses lèvres, lui donnant un long baiser. J'accélérais mes mouvements sur son membre et serra un peu plus :**

**-Putin, gémissait Edward. Arrête je veux venir en toi**

**Je stoppais mes mouvements. Toujours des milliers de papillons brûlés en moi. Je continuai de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il me retourna puis se colla dans mon dos, son sexe toujours en érection contre mon bassin. Il commença par embrasser mon cou, et toucher mes seins dont il en pinça les tétons, me faisant gémir. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur ceux-ci. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et embrassai sa tempe. Il continuait de descendre en me frottant le ventre puis continua sa descente vers mon intimité. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit, il souleva une de mes jambes pour la poser sur son épaule. Il embrassa mon intimité, et y introduit sa langue, caressant mon clitoris, puis le mordillant et le suçant, je me cambrais sous le désir ardent qui brûlait en moi, je gémissais à son contact. Il introduisit une nouvelle fois deux doigts en moi, je gémis plus fort et m'agrippa à ses cheveux, il commença ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. J'avais mal mais en même temps je bouillais de désir pour lui. Il accéléra ses mouvements et mes parois se resserrèrent sur ses doigts, il releva la tête pour me voir jouir pour lui. Une fois mon orgasme passé et mes tremblements calmés, il se releva pour me coller contre lui et m'embrasser. Se logea entre mes cuisses ouverte rien que pour lui, il entra en moi et fis de lent va-et-vient, il continua ainsi pendant de longues seconde et augmenta la cadence et nos gémissement par la même occurrence. Toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort:**

**- Umm... Edwaaaaaard !, crais-je**

**Il me rejoint quelques va-et-vient plus tard, dans une longue jouissance. Il se retira de moi, m'embrassa, dans un long baisé passionné. Nos langues partir dans un bal de sensation, les yeux fermais je profitais de notre baisé. Nos intimité se touchent, et je su que la nuit allé être merveilleuse. Et courte.** _[N / A : à les pitit coquin. ^^]_

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

**Edward dit à Bella :**

_**- Le bonheur est éphémère, il passe sans s'arrêter, il s'attarde parfois, l'espace d'une illusion, mais rares sont ceux qui savent le retenir, le garder. Il est si fragile, si vulnérable, il suffit de trois fois rien pour l'effrayer, le voir fuir à jamais. Puis. J'ai compris qu'il y a des priorités dans la vie. Que les gens que tu rencontres, ne sont pas forcément tes amis. J'ai compris, que dans la vie on n'a pas toujours se qu'on veut. J'ai compris, qu'on est rien sur terre, en une seconde tout peut s'écrouler, rien n'est jamais acquis. J'ai compris, qu'il ne fallait pas être prétentieux ni incapable. Mais se préserver de ce qui est blâmable. Que certains sujets importants font réfléchir. Jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit sensible qui parfois nous déchire. Responsable je le suis et des choses j'en prends conscience. Par cette cause je sais très bien à qui j'accorde ma confiance. J'ai compris, que faire du mal aux gens n'était pas bien. Que les regrets ne sont plus utiles quand la mort te parvient. Que chaque seconde nous est enlevée de notre crédit de vie. J'ai compris que sans patience, courage & volonté, on n'arrive à rien. J'ai compris qu'il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence ni à la grandeur. Car j'ai compris, que l'important c'est ce qu'il y a dans le cœur. J'ai compris aussi que la franchise consiste pas à dire tout se que l'on pense, mais penser tout se que l'on dit. J'ai compris tous cela en te voyant.**_ **Et ceux qui croient avoir trouvé l'amour ne l'on pas trouvait, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais croisé ton regard.** _**Dit-il en sellant ses phrases par un baiser. Bella répondit au baiser d'Edward, les mains de celle-ci fourragée les cheveux d'Edward déjà emmêler puisqu'il était impossible de les domptés, il avait pourtant tous, mais, alors tout essayé rien n'y faisait. Mais Bella aimé le désordre de ses cheveux. En se détachant des lèvres de son doux amant, elle dit:**_

_**- cela tes venus naturellement ou ... ? dit-elle émue par les phrases de son copain.**_

_**- Non je l'ais écris puis appris, heu pour êtres sur de ce que je voulais te dire. Je t'aime. dit-il en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, entre deux baisers Bella dit :**_

_**- Je t'aime aussi. dit-elle**_

_**Quelques semaines après l'enterrement, Bella va se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère et lui dit:**_

_**- Je pense à toi tout le temps. Je pense à toi le matin, en marchant dans le froid. Je fais exprès de marcher lentement pour pouvoir penser à toi plus longtemps. Je pense à toi le soir, quand tu me manques, au milieu des fêtes, pense à toi quand je te vois et aussi quand je ne te vois pas. J'aimerais tant faire autre chose que penser à toi mais je n'y arrive pas. Si tu connais un truc pour oublier la douleur, je le ferais puisque la douleur est trop forte pour pouvoir oublier le vide qu'a fait ta disparition. dit-elle en pleurant. Et, faudrait me voir, là, tout de suite. Le mascara qui coule le long de mes joues, les yeux qui pique et embué. Le ventre qui hurle quand je vois des mères embrassées leur enfant. Le cœur qui pense à toi. Parce que tu vois, je suis comme le Titanic **__[ N / A :film trop triste, il me fait pleurais à chaque fois que je le vois . ^^ ]_ _**, je sombre. Puis je repense à ce que tu ma dis une foi : Alors que nous grandissons, nous apprenons que certaines personnes qui sont supposées ne jamais nous laisser tomber le feront certainement un jour. Tu auras le cœur brisé, probablement plus d'une fois, et, c'est plus dur à chaque fois. Tu briseras des cœurs toi aussi, alors rappelles-toi de ce que sa fait quand c'était le tien qui était briser. Et tu as raison les gens nous font souffrir comme ta mort, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, je l'ais enfin compris grâce à Edward, un temps je t'en ais voulu mais maintenant je ne t'en veux plus puisque je sais que je n'es pas de ta faute. Je t'aime maman.**_

**FIn DU Flash Back:**

**Narration :**

Les Volturis approchaient à grand pas de chez les Cullen pour mettre en exécution leur plant qui était de kidnappé Bella et Edward, les deux tourtereaux ne savaient pas ce que les Volturis leurs réservaient, Bella s'était rendormit dans les bras d'Edward, celui-ci lui fredonné une berceuse. Les Volturis étaient à un ou deux kilomètre de la villa des Cullen. Leur plant approchait de plus en plus.

Edward ne se doutait en aucun cas que les assassins de leurs mères étaient dans la cage d'escalier, et montaient de plus en plus vite. Pour ouvrir à la voilé la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Edward et Bella. La porte s'écrasa brutalement contre l'armoire, les deux objets en bois se sont cassés en mille morceaux. Bella se réveilla en sursaut et Edward sursauta au bruit strident qu'avaient produit les deux objets.

Les Cullen et les Swan non loin de là avaient tous entendu ce bruit, en faisant demi-tour pour retourner à la villa, tous, avaient sentis l'odeur infâme des Volturis. En arrivant à la villa, les gentils vampires étaient tous monté dans un mouvement uniforme dans la chambre où Bella et Edward étaient sensés se reposer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

_**Partie 1 fini; il ne me reste plus que la Seconde partie, mais en ce moment je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration donc je mes en suspend ma fiction ne vous inquiétez pas elle sera fini mais pas dans l'immédiat. Et puis je ne vais pas très bien sentimentalement donc j'ai peur que ma fiction reflète ce que je ressens, et pour pas que cela ce face je m'arrête là pour le moment.**_

_**Merci et gros bisou**_

_**Ps: n'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre.  
****Merci !**_

* * *

**Narration:**

Les Volturis se tenaient là devant les Swan et Cullen et devant le regard ébahit d'Edward et de Bella, ils étaient près à tout pour avoir ce pourquoi ils étaient venu. Dans un mouvement uniforme les Cullen et Swan se jetèrent sur les Volturis qui atterrirent dans le jardin, la magnifique baie vitrée n'avait pas était épargné puisqu'elle avait fini en mille morceaux sous le terrible impact qu'avait été commis quelques millième de seconde plutôt. Edward avait était propulsé sur le lit alors que Bella, elle avait percuté l'armoire de plein fouet, un morceau de verre planté dans le ventre, le sang coulait le long de ses mains le petit cœur qui battée a l'intérieur d'elle faiblissait à grand pas. _**[ N / A : Et oui Bella est bien enceinte; la pauvre elle ne sait même pas encore qu'elle est et qu'elle attend un enfant de son merveilleux chéri, Edward. Et elle risque de la perdre enfin je veux savoir la suite alors je vais me taire et nous laissait découvrir la suite sur ce Bonne Lecture . ^^ ]**_ Edward accourant tout de suite au près d'elle essayant de stopper l'hémorragie, en bas le combat prenait des ampleurs désastreuse pour **" LES GRANDS VOLTURIS "**_** [ N / A : petit OUI . ] [ A : Ta gueule ! . ] [ N / A : ça va c'est bon je me la ferme ! ]**_ se faisait battre par les Cullen et les Swan qui pourtant sont en minorité. Les coups partaient de tous les sens à la vitesse d'un colibris, et, tous ou presque tous évitaient les coups de la par des Volturis qui étaient pourtant asse pour êtres deux a ce battre contre un Cullen ou un Swan.

La battail continua ainsi pendant de longue minutes jusqu'à ce que les Volturis assume qu'ils avaient déjà perdu cette bataille mais ils promirent de revenir les cherchaient le temps de ce remettre de cette défaite, les Cullen accoururent dans la chambre où était Edward et Bella.

- El... El... Elle sai... saigne... murmura Edward mais tous l'entendirent.

Carlisle se précipita sur le corps de Bella, l'emmena dans "son bureau", lui injecta de la morphine et fis tous le nécessaire pour la sauvée celà dura plus de deux heures. Edward était instable il ne voulait pas la perdre Elle après avoir tous perdu il ne voulait tous simplement pas perdre la dernière chose qui le retenait sur Terre. C'est alors que Carlisle sorti de son bureau et lui souris tous simplement et il lui annonce alors que sa douce et tendre Bella était bien enceinte. _**[N / A : A LE BÉBÉ A SURVÉCU ? ! ] [ N : Bah oui BANANE ! on allait quand même pas les faire mourir ? Nan ? ] [ N / A : Mais taie toi faut pas leurs dire qu'il y en a plus d'un de bébés ! ] [ N : Oups =P ^^]. **_

_**3Mois plus tard...**_

_**POV: Edward**_

J'étais là assis, la regardant elle était si belle.. j'attend un signe, quelque chose de sa part, mais rien.. Hélas.. Je faisais tous pour ne pas penser à un avenir sans Elle.. Je fais comme si tous va bien que je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir, mais sa fais déjà 3Mois et toujours aucun signe de vie, serte elle respirée mais.. Je ne pu retenir mes larme plus longtemps faire semblant que tous va bien n'était qu'un mensonge que je me faisais a moi même.. Tous s'était enchaîné si vite, la mort de nos mère maintenant son accident, et personne ne voulais répondre aux multitudes questions qui me traversai l'esprit sur le pourquoi du comment de leurs morts à elle deux.. Ma famille ne voulant rien me dire parce qu'ils voulaient nous "protégeait", donc je m'étais tourné vers la police pour savoir si ils s'avaient quelque chose, mais rien.. **[ N / A : comme toujours Mdrr ^^ ].**

Mais Comment vivre sans un être aussi chère à nos yeux, si elle devrait ne jamais ce réveillée comme vais-je faire ? Vivre sans l'amour de sa vie était impossible .. Elle et Moi étions fait pour être ensemble depuis toujours, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Nous avions tous partageais, on ce protégeait mutuellement, si un de nous avait un problème l'autre le savait systématiquement, même si nous étions a **100 km** l'un de l'autre quelque chose dans notre corps savait qu'il ce passé quelque chose sur l'autre. Comm.. Comme si... Nous étions connecté par un fil invisible.. Mais aujourd'hui je ressentais de la tristesse, de la colère, La douleur dans mon coeur était si présente que respirer pour moi était devenu si dur que je suffoquai..

**N / A :**

**Coucou Mes loulous. **  
**désolé pour ces longs mois d'absences, Mais je n'avais plus la fois de revenir écrire. Il c'était plein de truc dans ma vie personnelle, ma famille a eux dee nombreux problème notamment la perte d'être chère..**  
**Donc j'èspère que vous comprendrez mon absence. Mais je vois que vous ne m'avez pas oubliés . **  
**Je tiens a remerciés ceux qu'ils me sont restés fidèles, malgré mes longs mois d'absences et je tiens a m'excusé encore. Mais je reviens avec plein de nouvelles idées pour la suite des aventures. Mais je n'arrêterai pas ma fiction ne vous inquiétez pas **

**BISOUS MES LOULOUS je reviens demain Promis avec un nouveau Chapitre ! **  
**D'ailleurs je vais allé le rédigé sur le champs. **


End file.
